A Dangerous Dance With You
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Alley was your normal type of person, her parents would fight all the time while she was growing up which really put her in a dark place and when she was heading to the arcade for her birthday, she started to play a new virtual reality game that will become real for her after a accident from a storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **I only own my OC Alley.**

 ** **I can not promise this will be a very long story or if the update will be very soon but I will try my best.****

* * *

[Alley's Point of View]

my name is Allyson Griffith-Amerigo (and yes I have two last names, it comes from both my parents who agreed on giving me both when I was born)

but please call me Alley

and well I'm not the type to get notice by anyone really and I like it that way because who needs all eyes on ya all the time am I right?

I mean I would rather just stay away from trouble because well, for reasons I do not want to get into cause it reminds me of something

that I really don't want to think too long about

cause it really gets to me if I do think about it too much and that ain't pretty let me tell you.

I was heading over to the arcade, to just play some video games and take my mind off of well my dad's wedding

yeah you heard me right

my dad's wedding

my parents split up some years ago, like around the first season of red vs blue that I started watching of course it was around way longer and I had just started to get into it during 2008 and well that show was the only thing that got me through that tough time that was going around at home with my parents cause well...

okay first off they didn't split up right away, but they did yell a lot and I do mean a lot

it got to me a lot, as well as scared me pretty bad

so much that I had to run out of the room

and I had to run to my room and find something that could block out the sound of them fighting

and when I got on the computer, I thought I would find something that might help with that and I did

and I found the show that help me get through it all

Red vs Blue.

I know some may think it would be silly but still, it got me through what was happening

and I was around eight years old when I first watch the episodes, yeah I was too young to watch it but still it got me through what was happening around me

and even though I had a lot to catch up on during that time because well season 6 was already going on during that year in 2008

and it took me like a while to get to that season but it was worth it, I had to keep me watching that show a secret from my parents

cause again I was too young to be watching a show that has well, some stuff in it that I shouldn't know about until I was old enough

and the only other person beside myself who knew, was the girl who would watch me while my parents were out

she even had to explain to me a few things like never repeat what the characters from the show say or do

and that once I was old enough she would explain to me some things that didn't really make sense to me back then

plus my babysitter would even watch it with me and make sure to cover my ears in some parts which really confused me back then but when I got a little older to watch the show by myself...and after watching the show's first season again with no one covering my ears from hearing things I should not be hearing...

I now got why and understood the reason she covered my ears cause the last few episode of season 1 didn't have that much stuff in it that I was really was not suppose to hear...well it did later on in the later episode of that first season but you know what I mean right?

it was no wonder she had to stay with me when I watch the rest of the episodes of the first season and then moved up to the other seasons.

when I became fifteen years old, it was when I was allowed to watch the show by myself

to say when my babysitter who I can't remember the name of,

found out I was watching a show that a little girl shouldn't be watching at that age, she almost took away my computer and was going to tell my parents

but I stop her and told her that the show even though I had only watched like five episodes at the moment, got me through what was going on with my mom and dad

and if she told them and they took it away, the stuff that was happening would get much worse and that was something I do not want at all.

she could tell that I wasn't lying because well for some reason she could tell when I was and that was one of those times when I wasn't

she said she would let me continue watching if I would wait until she comes over so she could keep me from hearing things that I wasn't well ready to hear

I'm kind of glad that she did what she needed to, because there is some things that a eight year old should not hear

need it ruin their innocence

and believe me I knew a kid, who's parents were really stupid and well even if I had a parental guidance that kid sure didn't

and you do not want to know how that kid turned out...believe me you just do not want to know at all

I mean do not go there or bring it up or ask me,

and he was a year older than me when he went from a nice boy to a young man who is just well the type of guy you want to be as far away from as possible.

even if that parental guidance was from a teenager who had became more of a parent then my own parents

who couldn't stop one minute to do that job because they were too busy fighting.

and one of the things they seem to neglect in that part, was to remember my birthday

but lucky for me, the girl who watched me and made sure to keep me from hearing some parts in the show that was getting me through that terrible time,

remembered my birthday and would take me out to the arcade each year

and well guess what? it was one of those years, I had just became seventeen years old

but this time I didn't have anyone with me, so it was just me, myself and I

who was going to the arcade to just have my own lonely party

and I really don't mind being alone on my birthday, after I became old enough to not have a babysitter it kind of became my thing.

so yeah instead of my parents being here with me, they were off doing his or her own thing

one was at a wedding and the other was going around the world with a new lover

yeah that really showed that they loved me...

so yeah I headed inside the arcade and it look like no one else was around yet, can't say I am surprised at times I tend to be very early

and it was something I was kind of okay with, it means I would get to the best games first

as I was walking past a few video games, one game caught my eye

and made me think a year ago, that there was no way they would make a video game of it this soon and thought that it would be maybe a few more years

before they did anything that had to do making a video game about it but here it is before my eyes

a Red vs Blue Video Game, and it was a virtual reality video game

"this birthday just became the best birthday ever of all time, awesome!"I said as I ran over to the game to start to play it

not noticing the rumble from outside followed by rain, but if I had notice I would of stop myself

because no one should be playing a virtual reality video game during a storm because it is very dangerous if the said helmet has a long cord from it that is hooked to the said arcade game that is...so yeah I am busy playing it and I even picked a character

I had two choices either play as the characters from the show, or make a new character

and I could even name the character too, I had decided to use my name well I couldn't use all of it

I had to take one of my parent's last names out but I had decided to kind of keep both

by going by Private Allyson G. Amerigo.

but when I was in the middle of getting on to the ship that would take me to blood gulch

after I had finish picking the color of my armor, my name as well as my look and gender in the virtual reality game.

there was a even bigger boom sound that I didn't notice until it was too late and well everything went black after that...

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

****Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth****

 **okay first of I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure I had turned off the guest comments, because of well what happen last time**

 **but at least one guest comment wasn't so bad, but the other one however well let me make one thing clearer to that person.**

 **I know there is a Halo game series, as the red vs blue series was based off of that said game,**

 **but red vs blue do not have their own video game that is based off of the show itself and I will try to ignore that comment that seem to say that I know nothing about there being a game called Halo.**

 **please remember this is a fan fic and well anyway I have a request for those who want to help**

 **when you leave a comment on this chapter, please tell me which team you think Alley should be on, red or blue.**

 **by the way I am not going to ship Alley with anyone for the moment.  
**

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

oh my head...where the heck am I?

the last thing I remember was having that helmet on when I was in the middle of finishing up picking my name, appearance and my armor color as well

and there was a very loud booming sound and then a painful feeling followed by nothing...

"hey get it moving, your holding up the line!"someone from behind me yelled out and I looked behind me

and saw there was over thirty or so spartan armor dressed people behind me and then I looked in front of me

and I saw the ship that was the same one from the game I was in the middle of playing before.

the door was open,

the door was one of those kind that go down and the type you can use to walk into the ship,

"come on! hurry up and get on the ship! we don't have all day!"

"yeah! we need to get to our first day at boot camp! and the sooner we finish the sooner we can get to our bases!"

man, and they women complain too much

I decided to walk on to the ship, not wanting to have them keep yelling for me to hurry up on to the ship

after I found a place to sit down

I started to think on how this could of happen, was it that game?

no, it had to be more than that

it just doesn't make sense.

as I was deep in thought, I felt someone push me aside

"move it! we are taking these seats, sit somewhere else!"

okay that was rude, and I would tell this person that I was here first and they shouldn't just take my seat but I do not want to get into it with them

I have learned from mistakes like that before and I ain't going back to how I was before.

* * *

[Third Pov]

 **Flash Back Years Ago:**

at a playground there was a lot of children who were around some other children who were fighting

a little boy who stumbled back had a bloody nose

"that hurt you little bi-"before the little boy could finish he was punched in the face by a little girl who was Alley

"yeah I wouldn't finish that, didn't your parents ever teach ya you should never call anyone the female canine word? even if it is the right name for a female canine it really should not be used like that!"

then Alley kicked the boy in the stomach and send him flying to the ground

and she was about to make another kick for the boy when

"Allyson Griffith-Amerigo! stop! that is enough of that young lady!" she stop in mid punch and looked behind her and saw the one who spoke

was her grandfather, Arrigo Amerigo who came to visit from Italy

he had came to pick up his granddaughter and was told she was outside with the other children on the playground

but when he came out, he never thought in all his life he would find his only granddaughter fighting.

"but grandpa, he started it! he-"the eight year old said

but was cut off by her grandfather placing a hand up which was a sign he wanted her to be silent and so she did become silent

"we will talk about this more once we get back to your parents, you are in so much trouble for hurting another child young lady."

when they got back to her parent's, there was yelling

some words were said in Italian mostly from her grandfather and mother,

her father and herself had no idea what was being said, and she was still learning how to speak Italian but Alley was still not very good at it

as she was standing next to her father, she didn't notice that her mother had walked over to her and before she could do anything

she was slap in the face by her mother

"you do not act in such a way again young lady! where did you even get such a bullying act from?! not from my side of the family that's for sure!"

Alley held the place where her mother hit her and after hearing her mother basically calling her a bully, made her glare up at her with her teeth baring

"bullying?! is that what you think I was doing?! if you were there, you would know what really happen! he was calling my friend a really mean name the kind of name you taught me to never call someone and the fact someone should only be disliked from what type of person they are on the inside and never what is on the outside!

so how it is bullying that I was standing up for someone for being called such a name?! you have no right to be such a terrible parent and think you know everything about me! when really you know jack squat about being a good parent!"

that out burst only earned her another slap from her mother and after the second slap, she was told by her mother to go to her room

which she gladly did so, only to get away from her parents.

"you had no right to slap her, she is still a child and even though I know she should of called a teacher instead of beating up that boy...I'm not saying what she did was right or wrong but she should still be grounded all the same and told that fighting isn't always the answer to everything, instead of being slap by her own mother who just made things more complicated and let's not forget worse, I thought I taught you better than that."Alley's grandfather said to his daughter

before leaving the living room

as he went to go see if his granddaughter was okay after what happen between herself and her mother but he knew that the damage had been done long before this little fight between mother and child and what her parents are putting her through can never be undone.

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

I must of fell asleep during the flight to where we were going,

I know I shouldn't even be here but I am, the best thing I can do is try my best not to get into too much trouble and try to not do anything that might show that I am not from this place that seem to be anything but fictional.

well I can only hope that I don't run into anyone I'm not suppose to, who knows what trouble it could bring in the future if I happen to run into reds and blues or the enemies they made over the years.

well I am on one of the team's but it isn't like I will be going to the same place where they first started in the show, I mean where are the chances of that happening?

after thinking that,

I really I thought that the odds were very small I would end up at blood gulch

well you know that whole never jinx something or else it may or may not happen?

well guess what?

after the boot camp, guess where I ended up?

yes blood gulch but it wasn't anything I had suspected.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

****Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth****

 ** ** ** **sorry this chapter is not very long or very good and again this story might not end up being very long and well if future chapters do get better we will see if it will be a little longer, anyway I will let you read this chapter now.  
********

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

okay which way is Red base again?

was it on the left or right side?

man, I should of asked before they dropped me off here

I decided to just wing it, and headed to the left

to say I didn't see anything weird or crazy, would be a lie.

cause what I was seeing was something that I thought I would never see in real life

it was the blue base and it had a whole lot of people around and on it screaming and dancing

"you got to be kidding me..."

"PARTY YEAH!"

Sister yells out while shaking what her mama gave her,

wonder when her mama is going to take it back?

I was about ready to turn and leave when I hear her sudden call out to me

"hey are you the delivery person who suppose to bring the pizza? if you are, your two days late! pizza's free now!"

"yeah I'm not here for that, I'm here because I'm suppose to be on the red team and-"

"oh yeah! you want to head over that way, but got to warn ya that old man is crazy, like old man crazy and not the hot kind either."

she tells me as she points behind me, and to the direction to red base

I'm guessing this is some part of the show where Sarge goes AWOL.

* * *

[Third Pov]

Sarge was going over his plans with his only remaining man on his team Lopez, even though he isn't a man and is a robot

and the plan was the same as it was last time, do nothing

cause like his mother always told him

 _ **if you hit a girl, I will marry you off to a tiger** _

and that is one of the reasons why Sarge hates the color orange, his mother told him if he ever hit a lady, she will throw him to a tiger

 **"why can't we just attack her and take her base already, there is only one of her...when she isn't throwing those parties."**

"that is a interesting plan Lopez, but I don't think it will work. we just don't have the money right now...but maybe one day we'll get that gorilla-shark attack dogs someday, yeah someday..."Sarge said as he sighs and starts to daydream about half gorilla, half shark and half dogs attacking the blues.

 **"that is not what I said, there was no gorilla-shark attack dogs in my words!"**

"your right, if we don't try we may never get things done. let's do it! let's raise the money for those gorilla-shark attack dogs! we could sell brownies, like those brownies that Sister was eating before."

 **"do not do that, those weren't the normal brownies you crazy old crow."**

as Sarge was walking out of the room, Lopez heard him say "wonder what those brownies were made out of?"

 **"do not try to make those brownies! you can't even cook! and those brownies are once again in case you did not hear me, aren't the normal type of brownies and if you even try to eat them you will be as high as Grif's sister is!"**

Lopez tells him as he follows Sarge and tries to talk him out of the idea of making those brownies that he saw Sister had over at one of her parties.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **this chapter has a twist.**

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

can't believe those two, how rude can you be to a new part of your team

but at least they were a little less hostile with me since I am a new part of this team now

and they wont be really mean until maybe later on when they get to know me.

Lopez was nice enough to point me to my room where I would be staying, which I don't know if I will stay here for good

but it depends on how long it will take me to figure out how to get the heck out of here and back home but do I really want to?

life back home wasn't perfect because how my parents were the cause of my acting up in the past even though they wouldn't own up to it

as I was in my room I had decided to take off my armor,

my armor was red with blue trim

as I wasn't getting anywhere with the body part of the armor,

cause I never had to wear this before not even the cosplay kind and only a few are lucky to get those in real life

cause some people tend to make the price too high and those who don't have the money to have it yet, will have to save up until they can buy the said armor they dreamed of having...believe me, I know cause I was still saving up for one until I got transported here.

I decided to start with the helmet and when I did, I couldn't help but be happy but something was feeling a little off

I just couldn't put my finger on it

besides the fact my hair seem really short

and then I started to take a good look at my body, I know that in the CGI animated parts of the show of red vs blue they make the female character's body look female

but this did not look like a female body at all, just then I started to get a weird feeling and a theory

and I did not like the idea or thought of the said theory that was going through my mind right now.

I decided to put my helmet back on and head to the bathroom

there was only one bathroom, as the red's base didn't have a lady's bathroom

when I went in the said bathroom

I saw the sink and mirror and I feel myself gulping out of nervousness at what will come next

I started to redo the action of taking off my helmet once more and when I did

I let out a scream at the face I saw was a face of a guy and not a gal

then after being done screaming

I started to feel funny, my eyes closed and then when I open them I was looking down and what I saw was a shoulder that I was sitting down on

and the fact I seem to be really small, for a moment I thought I had fainted and was dreaming I was on a giant's shoulder.

well that was until I started to hear a new voice

"oh my head...what happen? wait how did I get here?"

that voice was a guy's voice...wait that wasn't Sarge and I heck know that wasn't Lopez

I look at my right and saw the one who was speaking, was the same face I saw in the bathroom mirror

wait how can I be over there when I am right here, even if the face isn't the face I was born with but still how is this even possible

then the said face turns his head and looks at me

"wait since when did I get a A.I.?"

wait what?! did he just say A.I.? did he mean me? did he just call me a A.I.?!

I look at the mirror and to my shock, I saw myself but I was a A.I.

"how did this even happen?! how can I be a A.I.?!"I said as I was in a full on blown panic mode right now after finding out I am now a A.I.

"I think your confused, did you forget your a A.I. and that you were made not born."

"shut up you! I do not need your sass right now! I am freaking out that I am a freaking A.I.!"I yelled at the guy before me who I somehow ended up being the A.I. of,

this was so not normal for me I mean I wouldn't think I would end up being a A.I. or gender swapped at the first moment I came here

but it turns out I wasn't turned into a guy like I thought, but I was just taking over this guy's body when I had first ended up here and it look like it was cut off

when I saw that I wasn't me but him or whatever...

"so...what's your name?"he asked me and at first I didn't want to tell him my name but from the look on his face, it would seem he wanted to make some small talk and try to change the subject we were having about me freaking out that I am a A.I. and him thinking I was confused and forgot that I am one.

"my name is Alley."

I didn't need to tell him my full name, besides it isn't like we are going to get close or become friends.

"that's a nice name, I'm guessing it is short for your real name but I wont pressure you into revealing it just yet if you don't want to."

oh my gosh how did he even guess that?

"nice guess, but there is no way I am gonna tell you what my real name is...so pretty boy, what is your name?"

I decided to play off the surprise feeling, by acting like I didn't care about him guessing right about my name being a short version of it.

"my name is Cecil Caboose."

wait what? as in the same Cecil from the red vs blue that is like part of the non-canon but still part of the canon red vs blue

the one that is suppose to be the brother of Caboose.

"say you don't have a brother named Michael J. Caboose do you?"

his eyes went wide when I asked him that, but then he seem to calm down after giving some thought before answering

"yes I do, guess being a A.I. you had looked into my memories and saw my family."

oh boy, should I tell him that I knew because of what I know about him and the fact he plays little part in a show that his brother is a big part of,

no I can't do that and that leaves only one choice I guess and that is the fact I have to make something up.

"yes, but that is all I could get...I only saw that you had a brother...I didn't go into anymore info than that."

"oh, well okay...at least you aren't too nosy like most A.I...so are you a dumb A.I. or a smart A.I?"

"if I didn't know that my hand could go right through your face because I can't really touch you and the fact I am too small to do so, I would slap you for that."

"okay then, smart A.I. it is then."

I could feel that this is going to be a long stay in blood gulch with this _'partner' _of mine, and I guess I will have to explain to Sarge and Lopez (maybe even Sister later.)

that I am a A.I. and Cecil is the true new guy of red team, I guess I could tell Cecil and his team that he went to sleep and didn't wake up and I had to take over his body and make sure he got here safe.

yeah that could work, I mean sure they had to put up with a crazy mad man evil A.I. but if I explain that

and try to get them to see that I am on their side and not a threat

well not as much as the Meta, Omega or Sigma...Sigma was never my favorite, cause I knew he was the real problem

to put it simply Omega was a angel compared to Sigma who turned Maine into a monster with no real free will and even when he got it back he didn't stop wanting power and a A.I. that can run whatever equipment he had on him...

I kind of feel sorry for him, I know that only a few fans did feel that way and knew it wasn't his fault

"hey your turning blue, you sad?"

wait I turned from the color I was in my A.I. form to a different color? wait does this mean he can tell what I am feeling?!

"wow now your a different color too, it's green...are you worried about something?"

"that is none of your business, just...let's just leave the bathroom and go meet up with the others so I can explain to them why you sounded like a girl."

"oh okay...wait what?"

this really could not get anymore annoying then it is right now.

"hey now your red!"

"move it! and stop noticing I am changing colors!" oh my gosh, being turned into a guy had to be much better than this malarkey.

after a few more minutes of idiocy from Cecil, I finally got him to go outside and to our two teammates

to say they were not surprised to see the new red team member being a guy and that he had a A.I. would be a lie

because they were shocked, Sarge asked him if I was controlling him

and he asked this while pointing a gun at us both (but mostly at me.) and before Cecil could answer I did for him

and I explain to him that he fell asleep during the wait in line and some people decided to give him a A.I. to help him and make sure he got here safe and didn't hold up the line anymore and the fact that I didn't remember this until it came to me moments before we came to see them.

I had to fake this story not just for giving myself a cover and keep where I really came from safe and secret,

but to fool Cecil into believing that I had lost some parts of my memory during the implantation process

and I don't remember that much after I had been put into his head when he fell out cold asleep

this way he will not ask unwanted questions about how a A.I. can't remember being a A.I. during our meeting in the bathroom.

having explained everything, the leader of red team seem to calm down by the look of him putting his gun away but still keeping his guard up

"so your not some evil A.I. wanting to take over the whole galaxy."Sarge asked me while looking at me and with what I could only guess from the sound of his voice

that he was giving me a glare, cause I could tell by the sound of his voice he didn't really trust me just yet even if I do say I'm not like the A.I. he had to fight before

but I knew he wont trust me straightaway.

"yeah I don't think so, unless I get that feeling once a month then you should worry."I jokingly said which seem to make the two humans and robot feel uncomfortable

yeah I think I could have some fun with these guys if they ever peeved me off too much,

maybe being here wont be so bad after all.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **in the next chapter I will have a type of flash back,**

 **that will have the first meeting between Alley, Lopez and Sarge that could show what happen before Alley finds out that she is a A.I. now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **I'm going to cut the flash back to two parts and sorry this chapter isn't very good.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

to say she saw this coming would be only fooling herself, but who would of thought that the leader of red team

"got his head stuck in the end of the tank...so how long has he been stuck there?"

 **"31 minutes."**

"only 31 minutes, well mind telling me how this happen? how did the idiot get stuck?"Alley asked as she watches Sarge kick his legs about while his head was stuck in Sheila's cannon gun thingy.

 **"...he thought he could fit, that is all I am going to say.** "

"well your his keeper, you should of stop him."

Alley sighs at this as she teleports from Lopez to Sarge who was trying to get himself unstuck from Sheila or at least what was once her, since the A.I. of her left in a space ship a long time ago so the tank was like a empty shell of her former self.

"how ya get yourself into this mess old man? didn't your mother ever tell you never to stick your head into things your not suppose to?"

"yes! but I never listen! like my daddy said nothing discovered, nothing gained."Sarge said as he was trying to pull himself free but was failing badly.

"well there is the problem...you take your smarts from your daddy, that poor woman must had to baby proof everything."

Alley decided that she may have to get in the tank to get Sarge out of this mess,

she never did this before so if she messes up, they might need to call a doctor...not DuFresne of course,

he might not be much help

she hated to say but if they couldn't get anyone good enough they can call him as a last resort.

she didn't understand any of this data she was seeing, wait what was this file?

X.O.X.X.O Lopez, she knew that the X and O's mean kiss and hug but what did Lopez have to do with it?

"Yo Lopez, what is this file that your ex-girlfriend has in here...something to do with X.O.X.X.O Lopez?"

the name makes Lopez jump a little as he started to become nervous

 **"do not open that!"**

"why not? why can't I open it? what is it your worried about me looking at?"

 **"you are too young to see that! just leave it alone and keep searching for a way to free the crazy old man before he gets his germs on her body."**

" _fine..._ and technically it isn't really a body, it's a tank and didn't she break up with you before she took off

and it took you a whole week to read that message she left for you?"

 **"don't remind me! just hurry up!"** Lopez screams at her from where she was in the tank,

he didn't want to be reminded that his girlfriend dumped him after she left with the bad guys

"okay okay, sure hurry me up why don't ya?"

she was able to find what she needed but, she made a mistake and pressed the self-destruct inside the tank

 _"tank's self-destruct in 10 minus 50 seconds."_ a computer voice said from the tank

"What?!"Lopez screams, he didn't know if he should be happy or sad,

happy that he would be rid of Sarge forever or that he would lose what he had left of the love of his life.

just then Sarge's head pops out from the end of the tank and he fell face first to the ground just as Alley got out of the tank

and now stood right beside Lopez "yeah we should run, like right now before it goes off..."

 **"but we need to stop it! I can't just leave her I love he-"** he said

but was cut off by the small A.I. getting up in his face and yelling at him while transforming into the color red

"LOPEZ! your girlfriend is gone and she is never coming back, you need to move on! why do you think she broke up with you in the first place? she knew she wouldn't be coming back and she wanted you to move on, now move it! or do you want to go to pieces from what comes next?!"

Lopez was about to yell back at her but stays silent instead and started to think over what she told him,

Sheila was gone and she wasn't coming back, he had been trying to act like everything that happen didn't happen and she was still here with him...

he needed to let her go, or else he will end up like Caboose and Church.

 **"fine, but I'm not moving on because you told me to...I'm doing it because I want to, for her memory and because she would of wanted it this way."**

"yeah good, now grab Sarge and let's move."

Lopez walks over to the red team's so called leader

and picks him up and puts him over his shoulder and starts to run like heck when the counting of the tank went to 2.

so this was her life now, Alley should of known this would be her life after she had her first meeting with these guys three days ago.

 **Flash Back:**

Alley could not believe what she was seeing, should she call someone?

Sarge was wrestling a gorilla while there was a pool size fish tank with a shark inside and there was what look to be some odd looking alien dogs tied up.

"do I really want to ask why he has himself wrestling a gorilla and why he has...all these other animals?"

just then Lopez came over and saw they had a new member to the team, which he was anything but happy but if it means he wont have to put up with Sarge alone

and someone else will be his headache from now on, that would be great.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **if you haven't watched all the episodes of season 15, then don't read this until you watched the first and last episodes of that season.**

* * *

 **Present:**

[Alley Pov]

"come on wake up, the old man says if you don't get up you'll get in big trouble."

I tried with everything I had to wake up Cecil but nothing seem to work.

just then from then corner of my eye I saw a flash of something from the other side of my and Cecil's room

"What the? what is that thing and is...that? no way...it can't be."

I left Cecil to rest more as the thing that just appeared made me more curious then trying to wake up the sleepy Caboose Brother.

 **Flash Back:**

[Third Pov]

"so why is he doing this?"

 **"he's a crazy old man who does what he wants cause he is-"**

"a pirate?"

 **"I was going to say out of his ever loving mind but sure, let's go with that."**

as Alley and Lopez were having a conversation,

they watch as Sarge was still fighting with the gorilla with his fists up and telling the animal to put up it's hairy dukes

"if it turns out he is married, I have to feel sorry for his wife or husband?."

after she said the last part, Lopez looked at her.

"what? we don't know, he could be married to a man...he could play for both teams."

"BLASPHEMY! I would never side with blue team!"

Sarge says as he gets a hit by the gorilla

Alley didn't mean he was on blue team but hey, he was going to be on the same team as them soon enough but she wasn't going to tell him the future of red team.

 **Present:**

[Third Pov]

it was strange to see herself through this time hole thingy

but she was on the floor in the arcade with the helmet still on her head and she could tell the other her hasn't moved in a hour

the time of there and here seem to work differently, which means her body hadn't gone bad since she came here.

"what is going on, hey what's with the hole in the wall?"Cecil asked as he woke up at long last

and seen that his little A.I. friend was looking at herself through a time hole.

after thinking it over, she made up her mind.

"Cecil, go through it and get that body..."

"what?! why?! that body looks like it is almost dead, I'm not going to touch it. you can not make me!"

"just get through there and bring it in here, I'm going to go get the old man and have him help with making that body mine."Alley said

as she left the room to go talk to Sarge about her plan on how to be able to work her old body with some tech to be implanted that will allow a A.I. to enter.

after she left, Cecil turns back to the hole and had this last thing to say about his job that his A.I. friend tasked him with.

"gross...so very gross, I hope it doesn't smell."he said as he steps through to the other side to get Alley's body.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

[Third Pov]

"well I can't do it."Sarge said

to which upset the red team's A.I.

"you got to be freaking kidding me! what you mean you can't do it?! what's so hard about this one little thing?!"Alley shouts out at him

while she was standing next to Cecil.

"you didn't let me finish, I can't do it...unless I make _your body _into a cyborg."Sarge tells her as he looks over the body

that looked much like the A.I.

Alley started to think it over, becoming a cyborg might be the only way to keep her body in full health and working order

she knew that deep inside, that body was empty and had no one inside it

heck even she wondered if she was really the real Alley, and not just a memory and a fake that is in the form of a A.I.

but right now she didn't care, because to herself she was the real Alley

and she would try to live a normal life even if it is in a cyborg form that was her body.

"fine but you must make sure to keep the outside looking 100% human and no making me look full on metal, you got that!? I want to appear like I am 100% human."

"but where is the fun if you don't have a little metal on ya?"Sarge said as he was not really getting what her problem was with looking like a cyborg.

"look you can make some parts on the inside cyborg, try to make the body a perfect hybrid between technological and organic...and try to do your best."

she thought speaking to him calmly would work and to her surprise it did,

the first thing he did was work on the implanted on the head,

then work down to the heart and other body parts.

even though she didn't feel comfortable with her other self being in her underwear in front of these guys

and the fact she is watching herself sleeping in just her underwear but it was necessary if Sarge was to get the job done successfully.

she was happy that Cecil was a gentleman, because no sooner had Sarge started to remove her out cold human body's clothes

so he could start the cyborg operation

he turned around and said it wouldn't be right to watch, after saying that

he then headed out the door

so it was just the two of them well three if she counted her comatose body.

lucky for her the kind of underwear and bra she wears isn't the girly kind

the bra was a sport bra and as for the underwear it was in the form of shorts, both were in a black color with dark blue color stripes.

the reason why she didn't end up leaving with Cecil, was because she jumped from his suit of armor to Sarge's suit of armor

plus she wanted to keep a close eye on the old man and make sure he did what he was asked and didn't try to put anything weird into the cyborg body parts

like what he did with Church and Tex.

it was touch and go for a while, but he had managed to make the body be alive again

the last thing he had to do was place her A.I. self in the back of the neck and she is good to go.

it would be kind of weird being back in her old body, but even if she might seem human once everything is finished and done...

she knew that she was just a A.I. and the human she was before is gone

and she would just be a ghost inside a cyborg body that once was dead.

[Alley's Pov]

when I had woke up, I could actually feel

being a A.I., I couldn't but now I can.

I can really feel once again

the touch of the soft bed under me was proof of that and I couldn't help but be happy

it was nice to know that I wont have to share a room with Cecil anymore and the fact I might even get my own room

but just because I am now a 'human' again, doesn't mean I should think everything will go my way cause I know I might never be able to go back home

and if I could, it might not be possible for me to keep my new self secret

and I will most likely end up in one of those places where they keep the aliens from those unidentified flying objects.

it might be best for myself and those who I was close to in that world, that I stayed here for the rest of my life

now that I think about it, I might need to get new clothes and my own armor too

cause I just keep going around in the same pair of clothes

and I knew I didn't want to get any clothes from Sister for many reasons.

so it was best that I tried to call command for the help, or at least go through Vic first and have him call the heads of the real command

and have them bring me clothes.

my thoughts from getting new clothes, went back to the thought of getting my own room

and I notice that I was in a room but it wasn't the room I had shared with Cecil.

just then I hear the door open and see Lopez come in with a tray of food, talk about your room service

 **"Sarge said to bring you some food, as well as tell you that you will be staying in this room and he has ordered you to be in bed for the next few days just in case your body isn't strong enough yet and you are to only get up if it is to go to the bathroom."** Lopez tells me as he sits the tray down on my lap

that was covered up by the blanket,

it was kind of nice of Sarge to let me relax, kind of out of character of him really but why was it so important for him to have me not do much right now?

before Lopez left I had to ask him

"say Lopez, who's room was this before I came along?"

he turns to look at me and said only one word **"Simmons."** then after saying that one word he left out of the room

I couldn't believe I was in Simmons's room of all places I mean he doesn't do very well with girls from what I can understand

and I bet he would freak if he found out that a girl now had his room, but maybe he wont find out and it isn't like he will come back here.

Sarge will be leaving soon enough and it wont be long until Lopez does the same

so it will just be me, Cecil and Sister here.

after finishing eating, I was going to get up and take the tray out but...

I tripped and fell face first to the floor, because my legs were feeling really weak and it made it hard to walk

then it hit me why Sarge told me to stay in bed, it is because he knew this would happen

would it of killed him to tell Lopez to tell me that before I got up out of bed?

and maybe then I wouldn't of fell flat on my face!

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

[Third Pov]

everything was so peaceful, Sarge had left a month ago to go find his team

at first it was just Alley and Lopez for a while until he up and left too, so she had red base all to herself

and quite frankly she didn't mind it too much

should she be worried about them?

well she wasn't really all that worried about them because she knows they will be fine, well mostly.

oh yeah and Cecil was on leave to see his family so it was just her all alone at red base.

the only down side to this whole having a base to herself was, trying to keep Sister on her side of the canyon

Alley would have to fire warning shots at Sister and her little rave crew every time they try to bring the party over at red base.

right now there was no parties today, it was just Sister and Alley just in blue base watching a movie

Alley never seen this movie before but she had heard about it before.

"so your birthday was a few weeks ago."Sister said out of nowhere and making Alley look at the other girl in surprise and why should she be surprised?

she couldn't help but wonder on as to how she would know it was her birthday

because she knew that she never told her so how could Sister know this?

"how did you-"Alley starts but was cut off by Sister who simply says

"Lopez told me, that was before he left...and before he tried to kill me."

"okay...and why did you bring up the fact it was my birthday?"

"well I was thinking we could have a big party for ya, you are seventeen years old now and plus Lopez told me your parents weren't the best and never really celebrated your birthday...you open up a lot to him instead of that crazy old guy huh?"Sister said as she pops a pop corn into her mouth while watching the movie

and waiting for a reply from Alley who was a little stunned at how smart Sister seems to be acting, guess the dumb easy girl is just a act with the guys.

"if I say yes, will you not make it into anything too big...and we are having it here, not at red base because well I don't trust those friends of yours cause what one of them did a week ago at the last party."

"oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

Alley's green-blue eyes glare at the eighteen year old girl for saying it wasn't that bad,

the guy ran around in his birthday suit while being smashed out of his mind (smashed as in drunk. )and lucky for Alley she only saw the back of the guy

before she ran right back into her base and put the whole base on lock down so no one would get in.

as she was deep in thought she didn't notice that Sister's face was really close with her own

"what the?! what is it? why are you looking so close at me for?"Alley asked

as she backs away from the older girl just a little so she will not be so close to her personal space.

"your eyes...I never seen eyes like yours before, are they real? or they color contacts?"

no one has ever asked her if her eyes were really the color they are,

both her eyes were green-blue, the green were on top while the blue of the eyes were at the bottom

the green part of the eyes were more like a light green while the blue of the eyes were light blue

and not many would notice her eyes right away and how they aren't really a full one color.

"they are real, I was born with mixed eye colors okay...some kids years ago who notice how different my eyes were. would make fun of me,

even as I got older they still did...I learned to just ignore those butt heads."

"I happen to like your eyes, they seem really unique."

"gee thanks, that's a first anyone has ever said anything nice about my eyes...what would you think if both my eyes were two different colors,

and didn't share the same differences ?"Alley asked

"well I would still think they are pretty, even if you did have two different eye colors on both eyes they would still be really pretty."

after she tells her this, both girls went back to watching the movie but after a few moments of silence

it just hit Alley.

"wait, I thought you were color blind!?"

"oh I am...but at times I can see colors on some days like today, which is Saturday."

"well guess that is the perfect day, and I am so not going to ask how that is even possible...so will this party have chocolate cake?"

"I could make chocolate brownies instead."

"yeah I think I will pass on those, cause if they are those special kind then I will have to say no way...normal brownies are okay but gonna tell you not to put anything in the brownies if you plan to make them anyway even if I said no brownies...but I still want cake."

"you got it, I will make the cake and throw you the biggest party this canyon has ever seen!"

"please don't make it too big...just please don't."Alley pleads with Sister as the older girl gives her a big hug as thanks for letting her plan a party for her

so long as it isn't very big...but knowing Sister, she might go on ahead and make it huge anyway

no matter what the A.I. in a cyborg body said.

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

[Third Pov]

elsewhere on another planet

a female sangheili was spying on some humans who were having a meeting,

she was in the air vent and was watching what was going on below.

unlike the males of her species the females looked way different

the females looked almost human, save for their eyes and nose looking more cat like

and the females have small fangs, they are also the only ones who have hair on their head while the males do not.

the female that was spying on the meeting, her name was Sandi'Lockgooey, her armor was aqua with ruby trim

the armor she was wearing wasn't the same as what the males wear, she was wearing a spartan armor and she had took off her helmet only for a few seconds

one of the men started to speak

"we need to act now, who knows if we will be able to get another chance for this opportunity!"the first man said as he hits his fist on the table in aggression.

"I think we should make a plan first, we can't just rush in with hot heads full of foolishness! that is what got everyone killed in Sergeant Allison Church's unit!"a fifty year old man yelled out, as he was one of the fathers of one of the men who were part of that unit.

"wait, isn't that the same Allison who flirted with my wife?"a man who was sitting a little far to the left of the man who made that outburst.

"she flirted with everyone's wife and husband, I learned to live with it and ignore my husband giving her the goo goo eyes

every time she came over for dinner with her family."

the man and his husband, were once very good friends with Allison and her family, until the day she was lost in battle

her husband wasn't the same since that day and he grew very distant from his and Allison's daughter.

but after the lost of Carolina's father, she called the two men and told them she would love to have dinner with them someday like old times when she was a little girl.

just then the door of the meeting room opens up and in walks the man who called this meeting in the first place

Malcolm Hargrove, who could hear what was going on from outside the room.

"gentlemen, please let's calm ourselves. we must think about the future of our company and that is going with the first plan, we will wait and see if the sangheili make the first move and if they so happen to show they can not be trusted anymore then we will act and do what must be done for the safety of humanity."Hargrove said

hearing this talk about her people, made Sandi glare darkly at the old man who dared to suggest after the peace treaty his people made with her own

that her race would go back on the treaty.

something was no right, she could feel it in the words Hargrove spoke

she had to leave and get back to the ship and tell Abila and the others.

Sandi could only gather so much intelligence from that meeting but very little was good enough for now until they can figure out what Hargrove was really up to.

a hour later

Sandi was back on the ship with her team

Abila Borris was the leader, her armor was red with royal blue trim

she was human much like the other girls,

Sandi was the only one on the team who wasn't human.

the one next to Abila, in maroon with orange trim armor was Teagin Millton aka Miltie.

"so did you get the info we need Sandi?"Abila asked as Sandi sits down and let's out a tired sigh before saying "yes and no."

"what do you mean 'yes and no'? did or didn't you get the info we need?"Abila asked once again with a little venom to her voice as she spoke

"I did but he is hiding something, something he doesn't want the other men who were in that meeting to know about."

Sandi says as she ends Abila a small chip that had the recording of the conversation that was going on at the meeting Hargrove was having.

"it's best that you hear it yourself ma'am."

the older woman nods her head in understanding before she turns her head to a person in blue-gray with deep pink trim armor

"Sugar get us out of here, we need to head back to base and form a plan."

"yes ma'am!"she said with a salute before heading to the pilot seat and getting ready to take off.

"we will try to form a plan first then once we find out what is going on, we will put a end to it."Abila tells Sandi before going to one of the seats to get ready for take off

Sandi didn't know what was going on but she hope whatever that man was planning, they can put a stop to it.

* * *

back at blood gulch

Alley was in her room at red base

she at first didn't have her own armor for a while until it came in yesterday

she had finally got her own armor, to which she was now wearing the said new armor

it was a midnight blue with rose trim

she knew Sarge would have a fit if he found out she was wearing this color armor

but it wasn't like he was coming back so she was good to wear whatever color armor she wanted

even Sister started to wear yellow armor with baby blue trim.

a day after the party Sister and Alley started to talk about when Cecil will be back and if they should make a welcome back party for him,

when the news came on

it was about Grif and the others and how the ship they were on went missing

the news really got to Sister

but Alley knew she couldn't tell her friend that she knew where Grif was, on a planet that was in a war

and if she found a way to go there, if she tried to help at all she would most likely get herself killed...well her body that is, after all she is a A.I.

she knew she wasn't a fragment but a full A.I.

but what would happen if she ended up like the Alpha A.I.?

what if someone outside her team (which was just Sarge, Lopez and Cecil.) found out she was a A.I.

and decided to repeat the past actions of project freelancer

she didn't want to think about that possibility but she will keep it in mind and try to hide the fact she was not fully human.

if her being here might put Sister and Cecil in danger, then she knew what she must do to protect them from that possible future

she will have to leave blood gulch.

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

 **just want to let everyone know the new OCs that appeared in chapter 9, will be minor characters for now.**

 **by the way if anyone who likes this, wants to help with ideas for this story then Private Message me**

 **and tell me what would you like to be added to this story and if you like to co-write it into a future chapter**

 **then I will make sure to say you help with the chapter and give credit but if no one is interested right now that is fine.**

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

okay let's see, I got new change of clothes, a tooth brush, water, food...am I forgetting anything?

well I did leave a note for Cecil to tell him that I will be leaving because I had been transferred, well that wasn't true

but this was the only way to keep him and Sister safe, with it being only us out here

we didn't have anyone for backup if they try to help me if someone tries to take me because I am a A.I. now,

who knows if a certain A.I. wont go blabbing his big mouth to certain people who are after A.I.

it is most likely I can't trust Vic because he might tell those guys that Washington works for about me, and they would be after me

even if I am not a fragment of Alpha they would still try to be after me and try to find out where I came from and I can not allow that.

which is why I decided to get my things together and leave,

I will not risk the lives of those who might not be able to hold his or her own against people who are hunting down those like me.

after finishing packing up my things, I waited outside for the ship to take me as far away from this place as possible and to another planet

the clothes I was wearing was a sweater and baggy pants, I didn't really have to dress up in my armor which I have in the bag with my clothes

while the other bags I had in my left hand had the other items I might need for where I am going, wherever that might be.

just then the ship to pick me up came flying in and landed, it wasn't the type of ship that drop off simulation soldiers like the reds and blues, this was a ship that takes anyone any place they want to go, like a taxi which might make it more safer and they wont try to make me stay or report me to the director.

after getting aboard, I took one last look at the canyon I know that I was never meant to be here and me being here was just a accident,

one that cost me my human life and now I walk around in my body that was transformed into a cyborg and lucky I made sure to suggest to Sarge to make it still look human on the outside so no one can tell I am a cyborg...well my body that is, in a way I am a walking corpse cyborg well I would be if Sarge didn't bring the body back to life even if it wont work or move without me controlling it from the inside

and lucky I had Lopez install a EMP blocker, I did not want to take a chance of running into a EMP

so long I am inside my body where the EMP blocker is installed, I should be safe

and even if I am leaving and might not miss Vic who spies on everyone here cause that is one upside to leaving this place

but I think I will miss the two people I had grown to call nice acquaintances even if I can't say friends at the moment but maybe if we meet again someday maybe I can call them that if they aren't too mad at me after they figure out I lied about the transfer to another base.

"so where too?"the pilot asked me as I took a sit down in one of the seats and buckle up before telling him "take me to Earth."

even if it wasn't my Earth, it was better than nothing and me just living a normal life there might be the best thing

I had decided to sleep through the trip to 'home'

but the ship shaking woke me up and I notice that the pilot was having trouble pulling the ship back up and trying to keep it from crashing

"what's going on?! what is happening, why is the ship about to crash to Earth?"

I thought the planet was Earth but the pilot told me that it wasn't and that we are being pulled down by a unknown force

after he lost the fight for control of the ship we ended up going faster and faster down until I ended up being flung back and hit my head on one of the ship's walls

causing me to go blackout cold.

* * *

when I came to, the pilot was dead

but somehow, even when not wearing my armor I had manage to survive this whole ordeal with only a few cuts, bruises and a bump to the head

if I was still human maybe I wouldn't have lived through the ship crashing like it did

but thank goodness for Sarge making me kind of a robot and the fact I am a artificial intelligence now.

I kicked the back door of the ship open and surprisingly I didn't have to do it more than once

after I did that I grabbed the body of the pilot and took him outside the ship and then I started to use my hands to dig a hole

lucky the ground was more softer and it was easy to make a grave for the man who gave his life trying to keep us from crashing onto this planet but sadly failed

after placing his body into his grave and covering it back up with dirt

I said a prayer for his spirit to find peace, it is something I did ever since I was really little which I picked up from my grandmother.

my grandmother taught me a lot while growing up

she was like a real mother to me, she even tried to teach me how to make special rice balls

but I never really got the hang of making it cause it would break apart,

I was able to learn to cook other things but I had never really gave up trying to make rice balls even if I did fail each time.

I miss my grandma and grandpa, but I can't worry about the thought of the whole if I will ever see them again because I know that is not possible

I need to worry about finding a place to sleep at the moment, I'm not sure it would be safe in the ship

call it a gut feeling

I headed inside the ship and got my bags, went out

and headed into the wilderness

about two hours later I had found a cave

but not before it started to rain and got me all soaking wet

I had to take off my clothes save for my underwear,

and hang them on a huge rock

after making a camp fire I took a seat on the ground in order to wait for my clothes to dry and to keep as close to the fire for warmth

I started to take notice of my hair, it use to be a black color but somehow it was now a pure snow white color

like the kind you would see on those who cosplay anime characters who have either pink, white, blue or green hair.

cosplaying was kind of fun, I once went cosplaying once with a cousin of mine

well after I talked her into it that is

I was ten years old and she was thirteen years old at that time when we first went to that comic con with her dad as our chaperone,

I was wearing a Sailor Mini Moon outfit with a pink mini moon wig and my cousin was dressed up as Sailor Saturn with a wig as well,

she even got into it eventually and we even did poses

we had a lot of fun and even got some great stuff out of it,

those were one of the best memories of my life

the worst memories were about my parents fights and them calling it off and splitting up

just then I hear something from the farther end of the cave

can't really describe it but it feels like something was pulling me to them, like a unknown power which was making me get up and walk towards it

as I got closer with each step my heart beat became faster

and when I came to a stop

I saw a small box with two torches on the walls of the cave

before I knew it, I started to reach out my hand to the box which had strange alien symbols on it

in my mind I was telling myself to not to touch it and just run back to the safety of the camp fire

but I didn't listen and ended up both touching and picking up the box

after which doing so seem to cause the box to glow with a very bright light, causing me to shut my eyes

but when I open them the box was gone

like it was never here

and now I have strange markings on my arms and legs

which were a light blue color that seem to glow in the darkness of the cave

just then I saw some writing on the walls

it said this:

 _to the one who may find the box, by it calling to you._

 _you must know you are the chosen one to hold it's power_

 _but it is a power that must be shared by the one who would be your partner in the fight that is to come in the future_

 _your sword will protect you and fight with you when the time comes_

 _stay strong, be it of the body or heart._

I had no clue what it was talking about with the whole sword thing but I can't stay in this spot forever I have to get back.

after I got back and put my clothes back on after they were done drying off

I decided to get some water but as I was going through my bag

and pulled out a bottle of water I saw my reflection and it freaked me out a little that it wasn't just my arms and legs that got those alien marks

I place the bottle down and headed outside to a small stream of water I had seen before I went into the cave.

I looked down at my reflection and saw I had two stripes on my cheeks which were under my eyes

and on my forehead was the symbol that I knew too well

as it was the symbol for the Meta, it was small so it wasn't too big

and maybe if I covered it up with my bangs it wont be notice by others if I so happen to find people on this planet.

I moved my bangs over the place of the symbol so it was well covered up and to my amazement it did seem to do the job of hiding the Meta symbol pretty well

maybe I cave a headband that I can use to cover it up in case the whole using my hair bangs to hide it doesn't work.

after finishing looking at other new light blue symbols on my face and forehead

I headed back into the cave to get ready for some much needed rest,

and try to forget what happen in the dead end of the cave

as well as that cryptic message on the wall of said cave.

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

* * *

[Third Pov]

Alley had been staying in that cave for thirty days and already she ran out of food and water,

she knew she had to find more food soon, she might of been a A.I and a cyborg

but half of her body was still human

not only that but it was starting to become much colder

so much so that it left her no other choice but to put on her armor

she was able to find an abandon city

and made herself at home in one of the apartments.

she had put her things in the empty closet,

before heading into the bedroom to take a little nap

after waking up from the nap, she notice a smell

and notice it was coming from her person

Alley knew that she would need to take a bath

since the building didn't have running water she will have to find a place outside to take a bath

and she did, it was a pool of clean fresh water

Alley started to use that pool for the next year as well,

she knew that it would of been her birthday once more

it was her eighteen birthday and she has been doing the same routine ever since she came to this planet

right now she was picking up some food from a rundown supermarket

getting the needed things she will need and going back into hiding in the apartments once more

everyday was the same and nothing has changed

it was really boring to her that nothing new was happening but she knew as boring as it was just living in this city with no one else but her in it,

it was better then staying back at blood gulch and placing two people in danger because of what she is.

just as she was making a grab for some milk, she heard someone from the next aisles over

which should not be possible as no one else but her should be in here

she started to place her items down and started to slowly walk to the other side

deciding to get the drop on the intruder before they got the drop on her

but as she ran to the said person and tackles them to ground, she was surprise to find it was

Andersmith...

"you have got to be freaking kidding me here, of all the people to sneak into my city it had to be this guy."she thought to herself

even if she never seen his real face, she knew him by his armor and the color of it.

as she gets up off of him, she just thought to herself that this was one of the worst days of her life

she could of been much happier with the thought of it being Caboose because well, he was so darn cute

but this guy well he was not cute to her at all in fact something about him just made her not like him.

"hey who are you?, are you with the fe-"Andersmith asked

but she cuts him off by pointing a pistol at him

"I should be asking the questions bub, so tell me what do you think your doing here this place is abandon and I called dibs on it and for your information I'm trying to live in peace here until I can figure out how to leave...so I will ask you once more, what do you think your doing here."

she had never made this kind of threat before nor has she ever pointed a pistol in such a way

it was one thing to make a less threatening threat back at red base where she would fire warning shots but this was a serious

but this time she was more serious and wont be firing to miss

if he didn't get the hint that he needs to leave or else.

"hey I have you know I am well trained by the best men of the reds and blues, and I will not be afraid to use force on you if needed."

she decided that the best thing was not to cause a big fight,

so she had a better idea on what to do.

"okay instead of fighting, how about you take yourself out of my city and don't ever come back."she tells him and hoping he would agree but sadly

"sorry I can not do that, we need a new form of base and this place is perfect...well more or less."

he didn't agree to leave, which was bad for her.

"what do you mean for a new form of base?! go find another place cause I ain't sharing!"

"well I'm sorry miss...uh sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"it's Alley Amerigo."she didn't have to give out her full name or second last name to the likes of him.

"okay miss ameri-...wait are you Italian?"

"yes on my mother's side why?"

"well you don't sound it."

okay that was a little offensive right there, it made her want to slap his helmet clear off his head.

but she held herself back from doing so

and decided to do the next best thing...

* * *

five minutes later

Andersmith was running for his life down the street with Alley giving chase while shooting at him

(and missing on purpose because she just wanted to scare some sense into him, plus she was doing it because she was really mad at him.)

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU BACKWARDS STEREOTYPE JERK! CAUSE I AM GOING TO KEEP FIRING AT YA UNTIL YOU GET THE PICTURE!"

she was about to make another shot at him when someone hit the back of her head and made her go out cold.

the one who did this was Palomo

"hey you could say that was a hit and run, get it?"

"shut up Palomo."Andersmith tells him before falling down on his butt, as he was tired from running for his life from that crazy girl who was shooting at him

he did not know what he said that might of set her off like that

but he couldn't worry about that now, he had to inform Kimball that he has found a new base

and tell her about this Amerigo girl that tried to kill him.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo series goes to Bungie**

 **this will be the last update until maybe 2018**

* * *

[Third Pov]

well this was not what she was expecting

being forced out of her own body and into, a A.I. force field thingy.

"okay tell us, who are you and how long have you been in this unoccupied area?"Kimball asked Alley

who was glaring at the older woman and those in the room with her

"yeah how about I tell you to stuff it ya old hag cause I ain't telling you nothing, not unless you give me back my body."

being called old hag made Kimball choke a little on her own spit as she had to cough in order to clear her throat

so she can make a rebuttal to the A.I. who she had placed in a energy A.I. force field container unit, a A.I. can't leave it unless they are taken out.

Alley was still able to project herself and speak with them, the only thing she couldn't do is get away from them.

"you understand where you are A.I.? and we are not giving back your body any time soon not until you give us answers."

"look, I have nothing to do with your fight with those feds but if me telling you some personal information will get you to let me go then fine...but we do this in private cause I sure ain't telling any secrets with those two in the room."Alley said

as she points at the two responsible for her being captured and place in the prison she is in right this moment, Palomo and Andersmith.

"yeah I will comply to that request but...as soon as it is over, I'm pairing you with one of my men so they can keep a close eye on you."

"WHAT?! hey I maybe a A.I. but I'm still kind of a person...kind of...I don't need no partner or babysitter keeping watch on me!"

"I think you do...leave us."Kimball said to Alley and to her men, everyone left all but her and the A.I.

after everyone left, Kimball took a seat down in her chair and waited for the A.I. to speak

even though she was a A.I., she could tell that something was different about her

as the A.I. would change to different colors, when Alley was mad she would turn red and when she was looking sad in the face she had turn a blue color.

she had turned red when she was yelling at Andersmith and Palomo, then blue when she started to speak about how can her normal life be taken away by those two idiots.

"okay we are alone, now tell me everything and no leaving anything out or you are staying in that little guest home of yours."

"fine you want to know everything? fine, well first off I and when I say I. I mean the human I was based on was in a accident but when I ended up in...a place I didn't know and the fact I didn't know I was a A.I. until I figured out the body I was in wasn't my own...and then I was given a new chance, when I ended up with my body...even if the real me is long gone and the body is not fully human because of the changes made to it, I wanted to keep trying to fake it...believe that I was really her...and not some A.I. who shouldn't even feel anything and should only show some form of simulated feelings that seem real but aren't..."

Alley said as she was looking down at the floor before looking up at Kimball

"do you have any idea what it is like, to find out you may not be the you that you thought you were but are just made up of memories and even if it may feel real...it isn't...it just isn't the same, even if I try to pretend it is...I had to leave my team, I couldn't risk them getting hurt because those who might end up finding out about me and using me to repeat the past of another A.I. that was hurt...no not just hurt, tortured until he grew mad and had to make himself forget what they did to him...Kimball, I'm not a fragment...I'm a full A.I. and that can be a chance for some people to use me and if anyone close to me got in the way...I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to Sister or Cecil, I left so I could keep them safe and I am not going to let you keep me here

because you think I work for your enemy, I will find a way out of here even if you-"

before she could finish, Kimball released her and place her A.I. chip back into her body.

as Alley open her eyes

she looked up in confusion at the woman

"I believe that I made a mistake, clearly you have been through a lot...but you are still going to stay with us, if what you said was true then we need to keep you safe and that is by staying with us and I know the perfect soldier to keep a eye on you 24/7 and be your partner and help train you."Kimball said

as she takes Alley's hand and pulls her up to her feet

"and that is?"Alley asked as Kimball called someone with her helmet's radio.

just then the doors open and the one who was behind them was none other than

"Matthews, he will be with you and will be your partner as well as your roommate for as long as you are with us."

well Alley could of thought of worse people she could ended up stuck with, like Felix or Sigma.

 **to be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **this chapter is a time skip.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

Alley was waiting in one of the temples with Santa as her only company

she knew after the fight with the pirates and Hargrove was won

Tucker would go to the temple of procreation, so before that happen she went to the jungle temple

Santa told her that she would be safe from the effects of the other temple

"so how long does this procreation last?"

"25 hours."Santa answered

25 hours, that was way too long but it was better than being out there

where everyone was as mad as the person who thought it be a good idea to make such a temple.

when the reds and blues came to the planet, Alley made sure to stay out of sight and so far none of them had seen her well save for Caboose

she didn't think that Lopez or even Sarge would miss her since they barely got to know each other during her time with them at red base

but she did hope that Cecil was doing okay, if it wasn't for his help she wouldn't be back in her own body...well her A.I. self wouldn't of that is to say

Alley couldn't help but feel that maybe the real her had really died that day and some how the game had copied her and made a A.I. version of her

and transported her from the world she came from to the red vs blue world, it would explain a lot

but still why didn't she go back after Sarge did the surgery and implants to her body?

she could of left any time because that portal was still open even after her A.I. self was place into her human body

she knew the answer...it was because she didn't want to go back home, back to where there was no real place for her

back to where her parents were separated, hated each other and didn't have a clue as to how she feels

Alley knew she was better off here than she was back there

at least here she wouldn't have to get close to anyone...well she did get close to Sister and Cecil but they were acceptation

"you are blue."Santa's voice brought her out of her thoughts

oh right she forgot her A.I. form changes colors depending on the feeling she was having

"yeah that happens some times...don't worry about it Santa."

"I have never seen another A.I. change color like that before...does it happen often?"

"it didn't use to but it does when I'm outside of my body."Alley tells him as she looks over to her body which was in a cryogenic pod

that Santa said she could use a protection just in case the effects of the procreation temple could get through the barrier that was placed in the temple they were in.

"let me ask you this, will you be leaving with them..."

"leaving with who?"

"the reds and blues, they are your team are they not?"

"yes...and no, I mean I'm just the rookie that ended up on red team by accident and the only reds on my team I met was Sarge, Lopez and Cecil...I'm not really all that close with any of them save for Kai and she is probably throwing one of those wild parties right now as we speak...oh and I guess I was a little close with Cecil."

"who is Kai?"the red alien A.I. questions as he had never heard the name 'Kai' from any one of the reds or blues nor has he heard any word of this Cecil.

"oh that's Grif's sister, her full name is Kaikaina Grif but everyone calls her 'Sister' but she ain't my Sister so I think I will stick with calling her Kai."

"you speak very fondly of her, you must be close friends."

"I guess, I mean I guess we are friends in some way...when she isn't trying to make me wear those outfits of hers or try to get me to go to her parties."

"I take it you don't like the outfits or the parties."

not liking them is a understatement, try really hate them because both the clothes and the parties made her uncomfortable

the outfits made her feel embarrassed and the parties really made her feel uneasy

the only good thing about not being back at blood gulch was the fact she wouldn't have to be made to wear those low cut dresses

or go to those parties where have the party goers are either drunk or high.

"so what else do you want to talk about to pass the time until that procreation thing is over with?"

"if we must talk more to pass the hours before the procreation has reached it's end for planet Chorus then so be it as I believe I know what I want to ask you."

"okay shoot, go on and ask what's on your mind Santa."

"even if it is not possible for A.I. to feel such feelings, but I will ask you and you must answer me truthfully...have you ever had a crush on someone?"

okay that was a question she did not see coming, did she ever have a crush on someone that was silly

she never liked anyone before in that way and she knew if she did fall for someone, her A.I. form would turn pink

well light pink, if she had turn a deep pink that means she is embarrassed and how she knew this was because she was able to look into some information

and she happen to find more info about emotions and the colors they match to.

"no I had never had a crush on anyone, can we talk about something else that has nothing to do with my nonexistent love life?"

"very well...how about you tell me why you decided to hide out here while the temple of procreation was active?"

"because, if I'm gonna well...do such a thing, I want to be with someone special and who I'm in love with...but seeing as that might never happen I really could care less about that temple and how stupid everyone outside this place is being, ain't my business and ain't my problem."

"you are a very odd creature Miss Alley."

"and don't you forget it, now enough of this gabbing let's just play some virtual cards! you know how to play go fish right?"

"I know not of that game or why we would need to go get fish for it."

"okay I will just have to teach you then, lucky for you my dad taught me."

 **to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 ** ** **Credit for Halo Series goes to Bungie******

 ** **Credit for Mass Effect goes to BioWare****

 ** **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't perfect and I do not want to hear about my grammar in the comments, please respect my feelings about that****

 ** **and please don't tell me that I should go into deeper detail in this chapter, not all chapters in stories have to have that and it takes time for such full details to happen and it shouldn't be forced in, so please for those who have enjoyed this story so far and understand my feelings****

 ** **please enjoy this chapter even if it isn't perfect and if anyone has any ideas to what to put in a future chapter I would like to hear it****

 ** **just not anything rude like just complete it already, I will finish this when I and the story is good and ready.****

 ** **by the way if you haven't watched Season 14 Episode 9 Club,****

 ** **I would watch that first before reading this because it gives out a real name of a certain character.****

 ** **and species from Mass Effect is mention in this chapter too, which is why the credits mention them...****

 ** **anyway enjoy and sorry that it does not meet to some expectations.****

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

okay I was not suspecting him of all people to come to see me, seeing as this is the first time we are meeting each other...but yeah never in all my time being stuck here did I think I would meet the cold stone man himself

Samuel Ortez aka Locus, I would call this a dream come true but I know that I should keep my guard up with him regardless of learning he has changed and doesn't kill...he might just decide to forget his no killing policy

and try to off me here and now with a EMP...and seeing that I'm unprotected and vulnerable at the moment, he has the upper hand and chance to do so if he so wished.

"you must be the A.I. that Kimball spoke of."

"that woman can't keep her trap shut can she...so what do you want? if you come to see the freak show A.I. the cost of it is either 50 dollars or 50 credits, so yeah it ain't free unless your a kid, kids get to see the freaky A.I. for free but grownups have to pay up the dough honey."I tell him

as he look at me for a good five minutes before letting out a "what?" in surprise and disbelief, oh come on that was joke

I mean what is up with him being so serious for that he would actually take me seriously, a gal can't make a little joke?

shaking his head "no I am not here for that, and what do you mean by credits?"

"seriously you have no idea about 'credits', it is a currency for non-humans...humans would of had credits if they didn't show such speciesist attitudes...but I'm pretty sure that half of the sangheili are speciesist too."

"okay thank you for telling me what credits are...but what is speciesist?"

"it is a form of racism, since humans and other aliens are different species all together, all forms of 'racism' don't match so species and racist or racism is mashed together...so yeah if anything it's all species who have speciesism that are dirty shisno, and those who are half breed or have more than one race or species heritage have to either put up with it and hope someday every person of different skin or view points will understand how it makes them feel or just go punch all the human and alien racist and speciesist and tell them to shut the heck up and stop making you as well as other half or mix breeds feel bad...and I know that group you use to be a part of had a history with sangheili, bunch of dirty speciesist shisno...you at least didn't seem like a dirty speciesist so your in the clear from my wrath...and don't get me started on the stereotypes."

"and how do you know this?"

"oh I got the info from Santa, how I was able to worm it out of him was the art of charm and flirting..."

"oh well okay that explains a lo-...wait a minute, a A.I. can do that to another A.I.?"

he seem taken back to learn that I flirted the info out of the other A.I., even more surprise that A.I. do flirt, I mean has he ever met Tex or Church, yeah maybe not but still why does it seem so weird?

okay maybe it is but hey I'm more likely to marry another A.I. or robot than finding a cyborg guy that use to be all flesh, I ain't going after Simmons though as he is Grif's man, even if the two bi red teammates refuse to admit they are in love with each other...

I'm pretty sure that Grif might be pansexual instead of bisexual, which I believe can be mistaken for being bi...then again maybe they are both pansexual,

just then I notice Locus eyeing me (even if I couldn't see his eyes right now because of the helmet ) but even with his helmet on, I could tell he was waiting for me to speak

"look it ain't that odd for me to find him cute but like I only did that flirting with him to get some info off of him...I once had a little crush on a Asari, which made me question my own sexuality for some time...yeah I still find guys attractive but Asari aren't really girls...they only appear that way and are really some type of mono-gender and can have babies with any species of any gender, but the babies don't have any DNA from the male or female father but I think some kind of mind energy is taken from the father so in a way they are still hybrids...but yeah I am a little space alien curious and I am attracted to some of them...but that doesn't mean I will put out like Sister, I mean some of us have more respect about the whole being in love first but does she listen? no she does not! the dirty tramp...she even found out where I was this whole time and now calls all the time now...we have girls night talk on Saturday."

"so your some form of A.I. that is...species bi?"

I guess he can put it that way, Locus really might be the first person I ever told that too, I could never tell anyone back home because of reasons...the reasons keep my pan or bi self in the closet, I'm a little confused as to which I am

I mean I guess I shouldn't worry about it anymore seeing as I am a A.I. that technically has no gender but only appears to be female, but my body...the one I am using as my host is still female so...am I a different gender?

just then Santa appeared before us and said "I think we should just stay friendly acquaintances."

"oh my gosh, I told you Santa that I only did it to get some info out of you about everyone on this planet, I mean your cute and all but I wouldn't say I'm in love with you...if anyone is in the friend zone it's you."

I could tell the look he was giving me was saying that he didn't believe me or buy it but whatever, like I care what he thinks

if he wants to think I got some silly crush on him then by all means he can go on ahead and think that

"look I need you to come with me."Locus's voice broke me out of my thoughts about Santa's misunderstanding of my reasons for flirting with him.

"why would I come with you Locus, in what means do you need a A.I. like myself? I have no real purpose or function like a normal smart or dumb A.I. if anything I'm a defective A.I...why in the cosmos would you want a defective A.I. that shows how they feel by changing colors like a mood ring?"

Locus walks over to the cryogenic pod that had my human body in, I eye him with suspicion as I wondered why he was getting so close to the pod for,

I watch him more closely as he place his hand on the glass of the pod

which was now covering my face (the one that is inside the pod, not the one that is myself who is a A.I. )

"I am of need of your services, I will give you more details after we are off world."

okay he needs my help, that is a first...I mean it isn't like he is interrogating me like Kimball did when her men found me

and I knew the real reason why Kimball made me a partner A.I. to Matthews was to keep a eye on me

so he was really like my parole officer rather than partner

as I was looking down at my feet I could see myself turning blue, which shows I am sad

which means the thought of Kimball not trusting me and finding out the real reason why she paired me with Matthews

so that someone would keep a eye on me...made me sad.

"are you alright?"Locus asked and bringing me out of my thoughts of Kimball to look up at him

I could see that he had taken off his helmet and was now giving me a concern look

"your crying...I never seen a A.I. cry before."

wait I'm what?

I touch my face and then when I brought it in front of my face, I could see digital tears that seem to digitize and fade away after a few minutes

"I...I'm not crying...your crying."I said as I found my voice cracking a little,

which of course was showing how upset I was feeling but like heck am I letting him know that

"yeah...I'm crying."Locus said with to my surprise a gentle smile, I can't believe that he is able to give off a smile like that and honestly I don't think I remember him smiling in that club episode.

I watched him as walked over to me and got down on one knee and looked at me straight in the eye

"if you come with me, I wont treat you the same way Kimball has been treating you...I know she only made Matthews your partner out of a facade to keep a eye on you."

I knew it! that dirty shisno! I ought to smack her right in her dumb-dumb face!

but then after turning dark red and my hair turning to fire as well as after fuming a little after learning I was right about Bossy Kimmy,

I calm down and went from changing from blue to dark red to my normal A.I. color

as I look at Locus who to my surprise really had a scar over his face and wasn't just in those episodes with him and his two former partners,

but what surprised me more was his eyes

that had a look which gave off a very sincere and genuine man

I could tell he wasn't lying to me and he wouldn't treat me the same way Kimball had been

even if she has shown no real hostility to me so far since the interrogation

I could still feel and tell that she shows some form of mistrust towards me because of me being some unknown A.I. that could possibly be dangerous

the only time I can be dangerous is once a month and I make sure to keep my human body in cryogenic during that time

I did scare Santa a few times during those special days, I think me being part A.I. now has made me a little like Omega

because I threaten to simulate with the poor sangheili

if he didn't get me a mountain of chocolate and a life size of it that will last me for many weeks

so yeah after a few of those episodes in one day, we both agreed that on certain months I will stay out of my human body and let it be in a coma or put it in the pod

the pod was program to take care of certain female stuff, so it could tell both me and Santa when the danger was over with

and when it was safe for me to go back into my human body.

but yeah back to what Locus's telling me, which was him telling me that he wouldn't treat me the same way as Kimball had been doing

I want to believe him but what if...

"I know you have your doubts but I promise you, I will let you walk around in your own body and I wont let you stay in a A.I. slot unless it is of your own will to do so

and I will make sure to treat you as a person and not just a A.I...so please, I need your help."

Locus tells me as he held out his hand to me

he was serious, he really wasn't going to treat me the same way Kimball had been treating me

after coming to that realization, I changed from a small A.I. form to a full size A.I. form that was the same height as my human body

and then place my hand on Locus's hand

instead of feeling nothing when I touched his hand, I felt a electric spark feeling and I could tell by the look on his face

he felt it as well and seem just as surprise as I was before he gives me a smirk and asks "well do we have a deal?"

I gave him a smirk of my own and replied "it's a deal Locus, but don't think this makes me your Cortana or you my Master Chief."

"I have no idea who those two are."

"and let's hope you don't form a A.I. complex like Master Chief."

"A.I. complex?"

"it is a friendly way of saying for when a organic becomes in love with a A.I. "

"okay...I know I will not have that in the future and will just have platonic feelings for you."

that is good, I mean at least he wont be singing to me fifth dozen love songs like Matthews had been doing

I rather not go into that mess up one sided love that that guy had formed but I can only hope that he had found someone after the temple being activated

because him being in love with a Human/A.I. hybrid might not work at all and may break his heart

and the best thing for him is for me to get off this planet and go with Locus on whatever mission he is going on

it will help Matthew get over me much faster that way and give him a hint that we will not work at all

and the sooner he sees that the better, besides it's not like he's gonna sneak aboard Locus's ship right?

as if he is that insane to pull something like that...he isn't right?

 **to be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo Series goes to Bungie**

 **two characters from Season 16 makes a cameo in this chapter, if you haven't seen the season please watch it first**

 **or if you want to just go ahead and read this and not watch it first that's okay too I guess.**

 **this chapter has memories of Alley things that happen before she ended up in Cecil's head as a A.I.**

 **and when her A.I. came to the Red vs Blue Universe it was not fully grown, it was in a way reincarnated but still looked how she did in her original universe**

 **you all will understand once you read this and sorry if it isn't very good to some.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

it was just the two of them in the ship, well that was the plan that is until they found a stowaway

"I can't believe this, yo Locus can we throw this guy out? like if we get close enough to the ground, I mean he wont get killed if we throw him out if we land back down on the planet and push him out right? I might be a A.I. but I'm not a monster..."

Matthew just look between the two in bewilderment as to what was going on between the two

at the moment he couldn't hear what they were saying because Alley put some kind of bubble around him that she was able to make

"no we are not throwing him out, now excuse me but I need to make a call."

Locus tells her before he heads out of the room to make a call to whoever Alley didn't know but she couldn't care less

she could care about it later, when Matthew is off the ship and out of her hair

starting to form a headache she decided to head to her room, she couldn't deal with this right now

it wasn't like she hated Matthew's or anything, it was just the whole situation of him and her that was insane

it was like no matter what a guy thinks he's gonna think **"no means yes"** but heck even some gals are like that

she was happy that Locus let her have her own room on his ship, it means she could get all the privacy she needed and wanted

and it help it had a lock that only she or Locus knew the code to and he was only use it if it is a emergency

as Alley fell backwards into bed, she couldn't help but think of Cecil

her going away was a way to protect him and Sister, she couldn't be there with them so long as she is a valuable A.I. that corrupted organizations could try to use

as she closed her green-blue eyes and let herself fall into the abyss of dream land.

 _in Alley's dream, she was in a place she did not recognize and it seem like she been there before..._

 _she notice her feet were barefooted and she was wearing some kind of dress_

 _"gross, I think if I had to wear a dress it would be something a little up to date not from...like the heck I should know what this is from...it looks Greece but a little different too but even those who are from Greece have more style than this so cliche dress, and are these suppose to be bells on the ends of the dress? okay now I know I don't like this dress it has like one to many bells, like a few would of worked but this is like WAY TOO MUCH."Alley said_

 _even if it was a dream she still wished she could be wearing her normal clothes or her armor and not this strange blue Greek robe with too many sparkles and bells_

 _as she walked some more she past two small lights going past her and they seemed like they were talking_

 _which surprised her but as she walked into what appeared to be a garden with flowers and floating rocks with water pouring or sprinkling out_

 _as they moved around the garden, but that is not what caught her eye the most_

 _what she was seeing was...herself but as a baby being held by some woman in armor who had what looked to have four arms_

 _something about this seem familiar_

 _then something came to her mind...rushing back like that day, the day she...went to the arcade for her birthday_

 _during the storm, the accident didn't just send her to Cecil's body (which she did thought was herself at the time until she took a good look at herself in the mirror.)_

 _she came here first, and some how she ended up as...a baby, how did she knew it was her? easy the eyes give it away as well as the hair  
_

 _that lady that is holding the past baby her? must of put her in some kind of robot baby body until she matured more back to normal_

 _but if that's true then how did she that four armed lady know what she looked like when she was a infant that makes no sense at all,_

 _some memories were still blurred and foggy but she knew one thing for certain_

 _she was gonna find out who that woman is and see what she knows about how her A.I. self ended up with Cecil._

 _that woman must be some kind of mad scientist that not only found her A.I. form, but must of made it so that she gave herself four arms_

 _"crazy lady, does she not know science shouldn't force something that isn't normal...it is only normal if someone is born with them! same with humans having two heads! they might not be normal to some people but a mother loves them regardless of how they are born...wait, was that lady born with those arms?"_

 _Alley notice how the woman was gently holding the little version of her, as well as rocking her back and forward_

 _just then the scene changed and she sees some green armor wearing dude holding a golf club_

 _and she watches as he is holding what looked to be a small A.I. chip and floating outside it was a small Baby A.I. Alley_

 _but only for a split moment before it went back inside the A.I. chip_

 _"that guy must of removed my A.I. from that robot baby body, gee how did he manage that without that four arm lady finding out?"she asked herself as she watched as she watched him go over to one of the rookies that still was in the middle of a long month training_

 _when the said green dude as Alley called him, head butted the guy in red armor and surprisingly knocking him out_

 _with the poor guy in red armor out cold, this gave the green dude time to place the A.I. chip into the slot in the back of the guy's neck_

 _after that green dude left the guy woke up and took off his helmet to rub his head and when he did, her feelings that told her it was Cecil were correct_

 _because standing before her (even if he couldn't see her because this was some kind of dream and memory all rolled into one) was Cecil_

 _wait is this why everything seem so blurry and she doesn't remember how she ended up with Cecil_

 _all she remembered was the arcade and her about to play that game and then...was she in some kind of stasis and reliving the moments of her childhood to the accident until she woke up and taking control of Cecil's body that day she ended up in this universe_

 _Alley knew there was more pieces of her memories that need to be found and there were things that she needed to know_

 _like if she was really herself or just a copy of memories of the original Alley, even if she still feels like the real Alley_

 _she still needed to know more past that little detail of what if she isn't the real Alley, no she needed to know more about that four arm lady and green dude_

 _because they know something about how she got here, and she will find out what and how that is, even if she has to beat it out of them_

 _she will get the truth even if it takes a fight to get it._

 _as she had those thoughts, she started to feel herself wake up to the sound of the ship's alarms going off_

"Matthew you best not of touched anything or else you are going out the airlock..."Alley said

but then added "he's wearing a suit so he should be fine for air, I might be an A.I. but I'm not heartless."

she said to herself as he left her room to go see what caused the alarms to go off

she could only hope those two idiots were okay and didn't break anything while she was sleeping.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **I want to confirm that yes when Alley ends up as a baby A.I. and ends up in Cecil's head**

 **she ends up reliving her birth and life in A.I. form up to the day of the accident where she kind of dies for a while until she ends up bringing her human body from her home and had Sarge cyborg it up a little.**

 **and then after her A.I. self relives those moments she wakes up to being in a line to get on the ship**

 **that would take her/Cecil and others to their respective bases.**

 **so in the first chapter it turns out what happen before all ready happen and it was just a A.I. reliving the day all over again from her birth to her growing up  
**

 **even if she didn't know it and thought everything was real.**

 **all so I think that the reason for her being able to be reborn as a baby A.I., could be because I had decided that her A.I. self is a hybrid**

 **a hybrid of a Spirit and A.I., when Alley's real human self had the accident not only was herself copied into A.I. form**

 **but her Spirit didn't go where it was suppose to and ended up merging with her A.I. self**

 **and thus creating a hybrid so she is still herself even if she will at times feel she is a copy of the real Alley**

 **but in truth she is is the real Alley, because the Alley-Spirit and Alley-A.I. merged into one new A.I.**

 **plus she ended up being reborn as the child of Kalirama which was her with the four arms holding the baby her in Alley's memories**

 **that are showing in her dreams and Kalirama didn't get to fully raise her because her idiot son kidnap Alley and put her still baby A.I. self in a chip**

 **and put her in the A.I. slot of Cecil, and because she was kind of reborn and maybe came out of Kalirama's mind/head**

 **some of Kalirama's spirit or like a small piece of it could of been placed in Alley-Spirit/A.I. when she was still a baby inside the woman's head/mind**

 **in the next chapter I will have a flashback to that day and will have Kalirama have headaches, the idea that Alley becomes reborn inside that crazy lady's head**

 **has to do with it mirroring and inspired by how Athena was born out of the head of her father Zeus but unlike Athena**

 **Alley didn't come out fully grown and was a baby instead.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo Series goes to Bungie**

 **if you watch Red vs Blue and have not seen Season 16 Episode 13 A Time For Hammers**

 **you will need to watch it first or you might be spoiled by what is revealed in this chapter**

 **by the way I am sorry if my stories are boring to some, but I thank those who don't find them boring and liked them.**

 **I will try to make Chapter 17 a little bit better if and when I can.**

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

it has been a week since the attack by those space pirates happen

they killed Matthews, I tried to save him but sadly I wasn't able to stop them from taking his life away

if only I could go back in time and stop it but that might not be possible, and if you have to ask how I got here

I will tell you it was Locus, he thought it be a good idea to throw me out of the ship with all my stuff, lucky I was able to store it all in my sub-pocket thingy

or whatever the heck it is called for the pocket of this armor

and not only that but I have been drifting in space for who the heck knows how long...

I have my eyes closed as I am drifting backwards in space, this endless...endless very endless space

well until I bump into something

"there you are my child."a woman's voice said and then I look up and see it was that lady from my dream

"you the heck are you and weren't you that lady in my dreams...or memories? okay you got some explaining to do."

"indeed I do, but not here...I will explain everything at our home."

"yeah okay lead the way."I said but after I did there was a flash of blinding light

and the next thing I know I am in some kind of bedroom, no wait make that a nursery

"okay why a baby room?"

"it was to be your room, you were like a gift...I remember the night after I and my husband were making lo-"

"Whoa there lady! I do not need to hear that, it is gross...it was really gross when I was given the talk and I rather just believe that the stork delivered me which I know isn't true but a girl can dream right?" I cut her off not wanting to hear her story about her husband and herself doing really gross stuff that even my own parents don't do anymore because of reasons of them hating each other and not being together anymore.

"okay then well to make a long story short, some of his fragment as well as my own ended up mixed together...then you, only a ball of tiny A.I. light shot out of nowhere and ended up in my Monitor, your A.I. as well as your spirit some how merged with the leftover fragments and thus I gave birth to you...first I made you are A.I. chip then I-"I cut her off once more as I placed my hand up

"hold up, your saying your a A.I. and your husband is a A.I. but like I am kind of a A.I. but like a hybrid type because me finding out my human spirit and copy A.I. self merging into one being and coming to you and ending up landing inside your Monitor and...some how you and your husband's A.I. fragments merged into my own spirit and data, which made me technically your daughter?"

"yes, I have seen your memories while you were still with me for 9 weeks...I have to say your mortal parents are terrible ones for not giving you the love you needed and not understanding your needs, they have seem to pushed you even more away with their divorce...tell me how did it make you feel?"

how did it make me feel?

"it made me feel really mad at them, like they didn't care...I know they weren't the best parents, they ended up placing me in a very dark place and were the reason why I never had many friends at all and the reason why I never call them much...when I first came to this universe I thought about ways I could go home but instead when that portal came that open up a way back home...I could of just left through it again after I had Sarge fix up those cyborg implements, I mean the portal was still there after my surgery was up and done, but instead I chose to ignore it until it went away...I think the reason why I never went through, back home...was because I knew there was nothing back there for me...that if I went back, it will be the same old life, parents no longer being together, missing birthdays, heck they even missed the holidays and they knew how much I loved those because once when I was little, they did act like parents to me but sadly come next day they were back to those stuck up your butt selves...I knew how they acted all friendly on holidays was fake but I just wanted it to be real just for once..."

"well I Kalirama would of made a better mother, but I must ask you to stay in this room for the time being..."

"why? is this a trap or something? are you gonna hold me prisoner or something like that lady?"

Kalirama let out a gasp in shock before crossing all four of her arms (ones over her chest and the other ones at her stomach )

"I would never do that to my dear daughter, no this is not a trap...you staying in this room will be of your own safety so He will not find out about you."

"he who?"I ask but instead of telling me, she just vanished

okay so I ain't getting any answers today, or maybe like never at all

I'm not sure about calling her mom, I mean sure I guess she is kind of my mom now because I had been kind of reincarnated but it was more like my own A.I./Spirit merging with fragments of two different A.I. but still, how can a A.I. have a baby? well I guess them fragmenting is kind of like having children but it hasn't been done by two A.I. before, like them combining their fragments together to make a whole new A.I. but still they didn't really make a new A.I.

Kalirama and her husband's fragments just merged together into me and well...I am gonna stop thinking about it, because it is making my head hurt

just then I notice the room started to change into the room I had when I was still back home, guess she made it change because of my memories

the only difference is that instead of the picture of my mom and dad from the world I came from

it instead had Kalirama with who I am guessing is her husband, for some reason his helmet reminds me of Locus and Maine

one hour past, still no Kalirama...then two hours then a few more past, still no Kalirama

"man I am so bored, wish I could just fly around this room to get rid of this boredom."

just then I feel something on my back, it was like a electric surging all through my back

I look over to a mirror and see to my amazement a pair of wings and not just that but a halo

and they aren't the normal kind of wings and halo that one would see on a cartoon or anime or even video game angels

they were made out of energy which I am gonna guess is from the fact of me being part A.I. and part Spirit

"well I am bored but not that bored to want to learn how to fly, I think I will just do some target practice with my shotgun."

I took out my shotgun out of my subspace in my armor and started to load it up

man if I run into someone who yells she's a angel with a shotgun, I'm gonna shoot them in the lap.

I mean I like that song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab, but I don't want to match it...sigh, okay let's just forget that possible thing happening

and let's just shoot the stuff animals in the room, Kalirama has to come back sometime right?

I still need to ask her some questions like who is she trying to protect me from and why even after finding out who and what I am

does she consider me her daughter...I mean I should be seen as a freak to her and everyone, I think so far only she and maybe even her husband know that I am a hybrid type of A.I. that shouldn't even exist and yet she was so kind to me...and motherly sounding...nothing like my own mother at all

I shoot at the stuff animals and every time I did, they seem to go back to how they were before I shot at them like I didn't do anything to them at all

"this is gonna get boring faster than a race between light and darkness in space."I said before adding "the heck with it."

before starting to shoot the stuff animals more

 **to be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo Series goes to Bungie**

 **if you have not watched the last episode of Season 16, I would advise watching the last episode of that season first before reading this chapter**

 **because once more it has spoilers on what is to come in the very last episode of that very season.**

* * *

[Alley's Pov]

it feels like forever since Kalirama left me in this small room and left me with nothing to do but do some target practice

I was becoming a little bored from doing it for about a few hours, though it still feels like it has been a half a hour to me

just then Kalirama appears before me out of the blue just as I was about to shoot another round into stuff bear

"whoa ! watch it, I almost hit ya there, even if you are just a A.I. in a monitor the shot could of damage you."

"we have not the time for your worry for my safety, it is your own that I should worry about...here take this my child."Kalirama said

handing me some kind of weird gun thingy

"okay what is this? if this is to keep pervy hormonal guys away I'm pretty sure I don't need a gun for that, I took a little self defense classes, my grandparents wanted me to be prepared just in case I run into a aggressive guy who can't a hint that no means no."

"that was very reassuring of them but that is not what this gun is for, it is a gun that can take you any place in time...basically it opens a portal and it can take you to the world you came from...if any changes are made here, your world will not be effected by it, so long as you close the portal first before it happens..."

"wait and you know this how?"

"I need not explain it to you, there might not be time for it...please, you must be off before it is too late."

so wait I could go home?

"wait why can't I stay here? I mean I don't want to go back to-"

"you must, because you did not originate from this dimension it is highly likely you will not be overwritten into the alternate timeline that may happen, instead you might cease to exist completely as if you never were born at all both in the flesh and A.I. wise...it might be possible those from your world might forget you even were born, it is best that you leave now and not risk what could occur in the outcome if the reds and blues should fail."

wait fail to do what exactly? what in the heck are they doing that has got Kalirama so scared for my safety

that she would give me this time gun device

and make me go back home...

but wait if something happens in this world's timeline, it could very well...I need to go somewhere first

well make that two places.

"before I am send back home, I need to go to two different parts in the past...I need to save some people first that might end up not existing if the changes to this dimension timeline rewrites them out."

"fine but please, once you are done...go back to the place I know you'll be safe from the change to the timeline."

I nod my head and as I set the day and time, and shot the gun, it open up a portal

and as I was about to step through it, I stop and run over to Kalirama and gave her a hug

I was surprised I was able to feel her hug back, it might be because how I am part A.I. now

heck if I should know if that was the case but after giving her a hug goodbye because I am likely never to see her again

and the fact deep down I knew it would be possible that she might even forget me once the timeline changes

and I know she wouldn't be the only one, but I have to do this...

I have to save the ones who might end up being erased from the timeline

as I went through the portal I made sure to close it and I started to walk through the hall way of the base I was in

"okay they should be here and...bingo! found ya!"

right in front of me was Wash and Maine, with them were of course the A.I. and lucky they haven't seen me just yet (and I don't want them to)

lucky for me I had picked up something from Locus ship before he threw me out for my own safety

it was a equipment that runs on A.I. power, but being a A.I. myself it should still work

basically speaking it stops time which might just be a enough for me to save the A.I. and Church

and yes even Omega and Sigma, though I really wish I didn't have to save Sigma but maybe once my rescue mission is over with

I will just put him in a A.I. storage.

I started up the time-stopper, I can even pick which people to not be effected by it and I chose the A.I.

"wait what the fu-"

"I would choose your words carefully Mr Church, after all I am here to get you and those fragments out of this place before that EMP goes off."

I said as I come out of the shadows while having one hand on my left hip and the other holding the time gun

"and who the heck are you? we don't need your help, besides I'm a ghost and the EMP wont effect me!"

"yeah well I'm a spirit inside a cyborg enhance version of my body and I came back in time to save your sorry butts

and Theta's from being killed by that EMP...your welcome!"

"wait why did you say we are the butts but not Theta?"

"because he is a good boy and he has not yet become as foul mouthed as you lot, or unfeeling or manipulative or high temper insane."

"okay now I see what you did there, yeah he is pretty innocent."Beta said

"yeah so all of you get in and we can book it out of here, don't worry I will start up time again but I will quickly close the portal once we reach the other place in the time in the future, I can't risk the EMP going off if I close it too slowly."

"sounds interesting, I might even be able to take over the world or-"

"yeah I don't think so Omega...my body my rules and you ain't taking control of it that easy."

I tell him before opening up my radio for them to jump through

"we will see about that..."I hear Omega whisper but I didn't have time to tell him it wasn't gonna happen

because we needed to leave now and I didn't have time to keep running the time-stopper for so long and I could already feel it tiring my human body out and if I keep going without a break it is most likely it will stop and start time up again and I will lose my chance to save them.

once Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Eta, Iota, Sigma and Omega were all safely inside

I open a new portal and started to walk through it and just as I was closing the portal, time started up again and it closed before the EMP went off

I know this is changing the timeline on what was suppose to happen to them, but they needed to live

next stop the Epsilon Storage and I know I was gonna just gonna go to two different parts in time but I feel I should make a few more stops.

if my theory is correct if I have the original fragments merge with their Epsilon counterparts then they should become in a way partly full A.I.

but before I can do that, I need to have my A.I. self go inside the Epsilon Storage Unit and get Epsilon-Tex

I will place her in a secondary storage space in my armor, I can't risk her and Beta-Tex merging too soon while still inside my body

because it is likely if I put Epsilon-Tex where the others are located that is sharing a space with my A.I. self

it could have unforeseen consequences that might harm not just me but the rest of the A.I. as well.

and I might not be able to carry the Red and Blue copies or of the other copies that Epsilon made so I will have to just carry the Epsilon Storage Unit

in my sub-pocket, I'm even surprise that all my stuff could fit in there in the first place...

once I made to the base where Epsilon was being held, I made sure to hide from Carolina and the others, so they wouldn't see me

I then went into a closet that was in the same room as the Epsilon Unit, and then before I headed off I turned to the others

(yes somehow I was able to go deep inside my mind and stand before all of the A.I.)

"okay while I'm gone I'm leaving those I trust in charge...and those are Theta and the twins."

"wait what?! why do they get to be in charge when your going on out there to do who knows what and saving who knows who?!"Church said

"okay first, I trust them because I know they will keep Delta from killing anybody who he deems nonredeemable, plus I trust the twins to keep all of you in line in case any of you tries something funny...I'm looking at you four; Church, Tex, Sigma and Omega."

then I turned to whisper to Delta "make sure you, Eta and Iota keep a close eye on them, even if Delta might not do anything unless someone comes in to get a broom or something close to a cleaning tool, it is highly likely those four are likely to try to make off with my body if they aren't looked after...so I am trusting you to keep them in line until I get back okay, your the man of the house."I tell him before placing my hand on top of his head

"your trust and faith in me makes me a little nervous...but also happy too, I will do my best."

"that a boy, brb."I said before making the jump out of my body and to the Epsilon Unit

I made it just in time, I saw that Epsilon was talking and was about ready to say goodbye to Epsilon-Tex

and his back was turned to her, which gave me enough time to make a grab for her and jump us right out

oh and how I was able to jump in the first place because there was still a small hole where Caboose and Sarge were breaking into

it wasn't very big yet to let them see what was going on, but it was big enough for me to slip through unseen.

I ran over to the two and grabbed Epsilon-Tex by the arm and covered my hand over where her mouth should be

(not sure if that even works with the helmet on.)

I was in the back of the blue base, I couldn't risk Epsilon seeing us after thinking she was gone for good after telling her he **forgets her**

"what the heck is your deal?! who are you and why did you-"

"look we got no time, we need to make a jump out of here now."

"what? you know your a A.I.? I don't even remember seeing you before in any of the memories."

"of course you wouldn't, now shut it and take my hand so we can get out of here, we still got a few more stops before we leave this dimension."

"wait what are you going on about dimension what the heck is going on and who are you?!"

I didn't have time for this, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, even if she was more taller than me and this might seem awkward

but I needed to make sure she was close enough and didn't try to go off before I can take us out of here and back to the closet

okay now that I say it like that, it does sound like that saying **coming out of the closet**

then I made the jump and went back into the closet

and just in time too, because when I got back and placed Epsilon-Tex in the secondary space in my armor

I found Alpha, Beta, Sigma and Omega fighting over who gets to take off with my body

"I seriously can't leave ya along for a few minutes can I? well we are almost finished here, just have to wait until the Reds and Blues finish up here and we can pick up the last thing we need to get and we can head to the next period of time."

once all the reds and blues left the room, I got out of the closet

then walked over and picked up the Epsilon Unit and put it inside my sub-pocket in my armor

and once this is all over and I'm back home, back to the location it all started

I am gonna destroy this time machine portable gun thing because it is most likely a few of the A.I. I am saving, will try to use it

next stop the time where Epsilon gives his life for the Reds and Blues

but I have a plan on how to keep Epsilon alive after they win.

* * *

[Third Pov]

that took longer than how she had plan, it took all her energy to give Epsilon enough data to not end up disappear

after he fragmented from the copies and after doing that, she was able to hide by using Tex's camouflage thing

and once the reds and blues won the fight, she had send a message to the A.I. inside each of their armors

in a message that only A.I. could pick up and read

she couldn't risk the reds and blues knowing and finding out what she's up to

now next she will have to get to Loco

and the rest of the Blues and Reds, knowing the change to the timeline might stop some certain things from happening

she best go and get those idiots too, and she knew just the place to do just that.

years ago in the past...year unknown.

"come on do me this favor man I need to go see Georgina and my kid!"

"I don't know it seems kind of risky not to mention dangerous what if you-"

"hold it right there you two...you ain't getting in the middle of that hot mess."

"Boom-Chicka-Wah-Wah!"Buckey called out and making Alley, Biff and Temple wonder how he even heard that from way outside.

"what do you mean? I need to get hurt so I can get home to-"Biff said but was cut off by a slap to the back of the head from Alley

"you will get more than that if you try to get in the middle of them fighting, look I'm from the future...you get killed, which means you wont be able to go see your girlfriend or your baby like ya had planned, but I can pick her up and bring her with us to where we are going."

"how do we know your not trying to trick us."Biff asked and keeping his guard up around Alley

"I'm not tricking ya, I am trying to help you and me messing in this point in time might be even more messing it up more than what is coming to this dimension so yeah believe me or not you two and your teams are coming with me."

"...okay have it your way."then without warning Alley shot Biff in the foot

"YE-OUCH! MY F**ing FOOT!"

"hey you wanted to get hurt so you could go home, this is like a win-win right?"Temple said

"yeah but not like this, I didn't want it to hurt this badly!"

"oh stop your bellyaching you'll live...this time...you help him walk and I will get everything ready."Alley tells them and leads them outside

just as the other blues and reds were about to come inside the base and see what was taking so long

"wow, who is this and can I have her number?"Buckey asked in a flirtatious tone in his voice while looking Alley up and down

"yeah you can't handle this, and enough of the flirting and whining we need to move it...everyone go through, I will go last and make sure the two mad house cat girls who are fighting inside don't try to follow us."

after making sure that the two freelancers were still inside the base, Alley went through the portal next

and after picking up Georgina in the same year she picked up the blues and reds, as well as making a few more stops

she made it back to the arcade with everyone she took with her and then closed the portal

but when the portal was closing she could see that the place she had picked to be the spot she and everyone would be at

to go through the portal to her home timeline and dimension

she saw that everything was slowly becoming white and everyone who was walking by was starting to become scared and confused

and before it could get through to the world she and the blues, reds, A.I. and everyone else she had picked up were now in

it, the portal fully closed.

after a moment of silence someone spoke "okay what now?"

"I take you home Loco, I take you all home...your gonna stay with me for a while just until I know it's safe for you all to go back there...and me as well, and once I do go back I'm going back to my lone wolf thing I had going."

"is it even big enough for all of us to stay in?"Biff said while holding Georgina's hand while holding the foot Alley shot, up so not to put any pressure on it

she did feel bad about doing it but she couldn't waste time trying to talk him and the rest of the blues and reds in coming with her

"yeah there is enough room and before we go, we should head to the hospital and get ya fixed up there Biff."

"please do...I can't stand the pain in my foot much longer."

"I would tell ya to walk it off, but even I'm not that cruel to let you hurt yourself even more than you are already presently in."

"you know I could fix him up, when you saved my life and accidentally threw me in another part in time in the same year, I was able to find a family to take me in...well given it was on another planet and on a different colony but still I was able to learn how to be a doctor."

"yeah yeah and you grew up and didn't end up dying and making your brother feel bad and guilty, yeah we get it Deke, shut up...it is most likely me saving you might not change anything in the new timeline...plus I wouldn't of found out about you if I hadn't accidentally went to the point in time where your brother and Grif were talking about you and it ended up making me add you to the people I had to get and save before coming back to my dimension...and if there ends up being two of you when we go back there, I will see to it that you two merge together somehow"

"I don't think that is psychically possible."Deke replied

"oh I can sure try, anything is possible with A.I. power and glue."Alley said with a mischievous smirk.

"I need to go to the bathroom."Loco calls out in the back of the group of people she brought with her

and with a sigh she looks to her right and said "you take him Cecil, it's in the back to the right...not the left, the left is the ladies room."

"sure can do."Cecil said as he takes Loco's hand and takes him to the gentlemen bathroom

"ladies room you say...Hmm..."Buckey said and was about to take off to the ladies room but Alley stop him by grabbing him by his shouldr

"yeah I don't think so, your staying where I can see you..."

"is that because you have fallen hopelessly in love with me?"

"no, it means if you try anything funny or if you happen to go into the ladies room and there happen to be women inside and you tried to force yourself on them...know this I will hear their screams and I will come running and when I get in there I will make you wish you stayed back in the unalternate timeline because it can not compare to what I will do to you if you try to step foot in the ladies room with the ideas you have in mind in that dirty mind of yours."

"...okay I wont go in..."

"good, see that you don't try to move from this spot...I need to go to the bathroom anyway, if Cecil and Loco get back before I do, tell them to wait and stay here with you all and tell them that I will be back soon."

after Alley walks away and heads to the bathroom, Temple went over to Buckey and asked him "are you okay?"

he answers "yeah I think so...but I don't know how to feel."

"how you should feel?"

"yeah I don't know if I should be scared or in love..."

"well that...is something I did not need to know or hear from you."Temple said before backing away slowly from his teammate who is now weirding him out more

than the fact they were saved from being possibly erased from the timeline in their dimension and brought to another dimension

this day could not get anymore weirder for Temple.

 **to be continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

 **Credit for Halo Series goes to Bungie**

 **I never thought that one of Season 17 of Red vs Blue**

 **would match the very words I used on Chapter 17 in the last update in August 5, 2018.**

 **that was freaky. I wont say what episode but if you get to it**

 **and have read a certain part in this you see why I am a little freaked out.**

 **the episode in question that freaked me out a little by matching a chapter I wrote and posted in 2018**

 **March 30, 2019 hasn't been perfect because of certain so called RWBY Fans who shouldn't even be called RWBY Fans**

 **and some other stuff...at least watching the new episode of Season 17 inspired me to write this next chapter**

 **and post it on March 30th the same day.**

 **anyway even if a episode of Season 17 did inspired me to write this chapter, this chapter will be short.**

 **if anyone reads Chapter 17 from 2018 and watched one of the new episodes of 2019 of season 17,**

 **you might understand why I was freaked but at the same time I liked it too.**

 **it's better than how I been feeling most of the time when I'm not in a good mood**

 **anyway please enjoy this chapter, and sorry this chapter isn't perfect or great.  
**

 **oh and if you haven't seen the first episodes of Season 17, please do before reading this chapter.**

 **and this chapter is really short and is only in Third Point of View instead of Alley or anyone else's point of view**

 **I will try to make chapter 19 longer if I can.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

okay this was unsuspected, Alley on some kind of floor that was floating in the sky

with some kind of lady in black armor who wasn't Tex she could tell that much.

"okay lady who the heck are you and how did I get here, last thing I remember doing was yelling at Loco for thinking my bras were some kind of armor and after I caught him trying them on I was chasing him around my home until I suddenly appeared in this...what is this place!?"

"this my dear child, is my prison and I am Chrovos! but you may call me Grandfather."

Alley blinked her eyes at the woman as she looks her up and down

"I'm pretty sure your not a Grandpa."

"I take the form that pleases me, I chose this form as it matches how I feel."

this lady was crazy...it was like she was talking about shape-shifting, Alley was about to leave but was stop when Chrovos says

"you know you were the first to start the abnormal dimensional paradox that pushed the rest of the paradoxes those shisno created to it's breaking point, I was highly surprised it was not just the reds and blues making time paradoxes...sure your paradox was minor with very little damage, but it was just enough to make the paradox involving Washington all the more powerful to break the cracks of my-"

"hold it!"Chrovos grumbles at being interpreted "yes what is it?"

"now when you say Washington do you mean Agent Washington or The Town Destroyer?"

"I beg your pardon?"Chrovos was confused now but at the same time intrigued by the mention of a town destroyer, even if she or they didn't show it.

"George Washington was given the nickname Town Destroyer, some people see him as so called **Hero** but he is the biggest shisno of them all."

"you do know what shisno is right dear?"

"yes, and you are a shisno for bringing me here."

"yes-yes I'm a bad person, now as I was saying before you interpreted young lady, I was saying that what your minor paradox was just enough to make the paradox involving Washington all the more powerful to break the cracks of my prison."

Alley didn't know about Chrovos's prison and frantically she didn't care,

she wanted to get back before Biff eats the last of the cake that she was saving for later.

 **to be continued**


End file.
